Community Core Abstract The UW's Indigenous Wellness Research Institute (IWRI) has successfully pursued its mission to address American Indian and Alaska Native (AIAN) health and eliminate health disparities by developing a transdisciplinary research infrastructure and cultivating extensive partnerships with leading national and international tribal communities and organizations through community based participatory research (CBPR). It is a particularly auspicious time to develop and nurture community engaged partnerships in AIAN health disparities research because of two, merging international Social Movements ~ In Indigenous Knowledge Development and Community Engaged Research. Health disparities research is increasingly conducted within the framework of Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR), and other more or less rigorous forms of collaborative inquiry. The faculty and staff of the IWRI Center of Excellence Community Engagement and Outreach Core (CEOC) are poised to work with its extensive network of Tribes, national, regional and local Indigenous organizations and institutions to accomplish the missions of the COEC. Specific aims of the CEOC are to provide an infrastructure to: (1) develop the community engagement and outreach structure, leadership roles, engagement protocols and procedures; and provide community engagement expertise and facilitation to the other center of excellence cores and research projects; (2) enhance existing community partner trust in the currently funded and prospective CEO research projects faculty, staff, students and partners, and other COE Cores by building mechanisms for authentic and meaningful participation through a CBPR co-learning and mentorship environment; (3) engage AIAN communities in health and health disparities research and science activities through web-based information transfer, online trainings, webinars, and dissemination activities; (4) provide opportunities for international indigenous health knowledge information transfer and developing collaborative international research partnerships; and (5) evaluate CEOC outcomes and community partner participation, with annual surveys and documentation of engaged partnerships. These IWRI CEOC aims will: accomplish important articulated NIMHD objective; establish novel, effective partnerships with national organizations and influential community social institutions to conduct original and innovative cutting-edge research leading to improvements in AIAN health and the elimination of health disparities; and support development of population-based health promotion and disparities studies among AlANs living in frontier rural, tribal, urban, and different geographical regions of the United States.